


At all as I remember

by RobinWritesChirps



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Reality, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps
Summary: Of course, Lex started to catch on much more than Becky wished for and she made some mocking whistling sounds as soon as Tom disappeared in the kitchen."Oh, hush," Becky told Lex, a grin at her lips despite her words, "He's being sweet.""If it wasn't gross," Lex declared with teasing wistfulness, "It'd be cute."Tom is a puppy dog who missed his wife a lot when he was at work and wanna show her how much. Fluffy smut.
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	At all as I remember

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this one is a thirsty one I’m sorry

The more Tom changed, the more he stayed the same.

He looked different, for sure. Some chub that hadn’t been there back when football was an everyday concern and practice, a tad more lines around the eyes, thinner hair that had still kept its bounce between her fingers, he was also more serious now, quieter and more melancholic. Sadder, perhaps, though together they forgot what they had lost and especially the years they might have had and did not. When she was in his arms or often when they just talked, she could see here and there a spark of the Tom she had known, just a glimpse of him hidden deep inside the man she now loved.

What had not changed was how unsubtle he could be despite his best attempts at being suave. Becky thought that perhaps this was even more endearing than if he had given a better attempt at duping her, being seduced and knowing that she was. He was often blunt, rough around the edges with others though he only ever gave Becky the tender part of him. That much frankness could only betray him even when he aimed for a more indirect communication of his less mentionable desires. His will was always always known whether he laid it out plainly or not.

"Hey babe."

He was at the door to welcome her home and press a kiss at her lips before she had even had the time to shrug off her coat − which he took from her anyways to put it away, offering her her slippers, a snack and a drink, which Becky politely but fondly declined. He would have had her all pampered on the couch if he had his way and in every offer, she thought of the boy who had carried around her backpack for her, who paid for their popcorn every Saturday matinée at the Cineplex, who walked her home every single time she had spent the evening upstairs in his bedroom trying to be quiet. She would never dare accusing him of having hidden motives, of course. She would never say that.

"I’ll take out the trash," he said mere minutes later, already on his way.

She smiled and watched him take out the trash − and clean up the kitchen a little, and fix the lid that had been finicky for a few days, and wipe the counters after one of Tim’s too many messy snack experiments. Lex gave her a curious glance, though Becky reckoned the dubiousness was unearned considering Tom had always done his share of household chores without ever needing o be prodded to do so.

"I’ll walk the dog," he said barely a little while later still.

He took the kids with him, except Hannah who sat there playing with Becky’s hair while she read some light novel on the couch. Tom knew Becky loved a quiet evening and she knew that the gift of such occasion was him being thoughtful. She also did not miss the wink Lex gave her on her way out with him.

"I’ll cook tonight, alright?" He offered even though the chore schedule on the fridge clearly stated tonight as Becky’s.

Of course, Lex started to catch on much more than Becky wished for and she made some mocking whistling sounds as soon as Tom disappeared in the kitchen. Hannah and Tim were doing their homework together on the carpet of the living room, muttering to each other all sorts of right and wrong answers.

"Oh, hush," Becky told Lex, a grin at her lips despite her words, "He's being sweet."

"If it wasn't gross," Lex declared with teasing wistfulness, "It'd be cute."

For Becky, the choice was clear cut. Tom was being nothing short of adorable and, just the same, no matter how obvious, she was so very seduced she found herself wishing the hours would pass faster till bedtime to be alone with him. Still, even in the presence of the children, she took every last attention he kept throwing her way. Pulling her chair out for her at dinner, serving her first, the gratuitious kiss against her hair as he went on to serve the starving kids at her side. Staring at her with nothing short of adoration as they ate and chattered and enjoyed each other's company. His foot poked hers under the table too many times to be coincidental and she kept it there between hers, a mere sketch of the embrace she wanted from him.

"Dad, you're not listening," Tim protested after a third attempt at telling a story and Tom shook his head like a startled puppy to wake himself up, trying to pay attention to something other than Becky's teasing eyes on him.

Lex snickered into her next mouthful of pasta and Becky also made an extra effort to give poor Tim the audience he had hoped for. Only after dinner did they have some time together. Lex had dashed away upstairs at the mere mention of cleaning up the table, Tim was reading out something to Hannah and making her laugh, the dog was sleeping between them on the couch, periodically batting his tail. Becky took her sweet time carrying all the plates back to the kitchen, so much so that Tom had done much more than half of the table by the time they met in front of a suds covered sink filled with hot water.

"I'll do the dishes," they both said at the same time.

They smiled. Tom grabbed a towel and gestured Becky to the sink.

"Together, then," he said and together, they did the dishes.

His presence was overwhelming. No kid around, not a soul coming between them to tame the fire that Tom had lit bit by bit the whole evening. This perhaps as much as anything else proved to Becky how indispensable they were to one another, the silly fact that the way Tom naturally showed his affection and desire was precisely the way she preferred to receive it. Taking her load off her shoulders, Tom's care was an embrace around her that left her wanting for nothing at all - nothing except the man himself.

"You're so pretty tonight," he told her, lost in gazing at her as she passed him another plate to dry and put away.

Becky knew she looked the same as any other night. She also knew Tom thought such things any other night, too.

"And you're so handsome too," she said with a smile in corner. "So what's with that?"

A few glasses, cutlery that she had to pluck from the yucky bottom of the sink. On another night, she might have wheedled him into switching roles, but he had done so much for her already she might have been pushing it tonight. Not that Tom would have refused her. He never refused her anything. His eyes were fixed on her as she passed him the last of the dishes. A family of five took more work than a marriage of two, but what a world of difference, more than night and day in the joy all of them brought her. So much more than their relationship had been unlocked by being his lover again, but his lover she was and he never, ever let her forget it.

She startled when Tom wrapped his arms around her waist from behind once they were done and she was drying off her wrinkled hands. His lips were at her ear and he whispered in a low ridiculously seductive voice that left her weak in the knees.

"Can I eat you out later? I really wanna."

His hands were flat at her stomach, his thumbs stroking lightly and Becky leaned back into the embrace of him to look up and smile. The simplest plans of Thomas Houston. Clear and to the point.

"You really can," she replied in the same hushed voice.

They gazed at each other, giddy with the naughtiness of having to wait a couple of hours for what they both ardently wanted in this very instant. The same grin as all those years ago when she agreed to go to prom with him, when she told him her parents were out of town for the weekend, when she took off her top to assuage him if they had been bickering. Tom had never been hard to please. Or it had never been hard for her.

She took a shower first, a little more chilly than the usual but nothing she couldn’t take. Tom went in after her, though his gaze lingered on her for a moment as she changed into sleepwear. For the sake of decency, they did not cuddle on the couch around the family, likely both afraid that too much contact would ignite them too fiery and set up the children for another round of therapy, this time caused by them. Patiently, they waited through the hour long episode of some show Lex wanted them to watch with her and Tim’s rambling discussion with her on what they each of them thought the story was about. Much less patiently, the children were sent to bed at the earliest curfew time Tom ever gave and dragged their feet to their rooms with various levels of willing compliance.

"Fucking _finally_ ," Tom growled by the time their bedroom door slammed shut behind them.

Becky was amused by his eagerness, although she felt it just as fierce as he did. Their love worked well this way, wanting the other so relentlessly, needing the other even for such base instincts. Tom had her under him in their bed in no time, covering her with kisses, and Becky felt more loved than ever.

"You’ve been feisty," she said, trapped between wanting to moan and to laugh − Tom tugged down her sweatpants and the former won. "I thought Lex was gonna sue for emotional damage. You weren’t all that subtle, honey."

His lips were sucking the skin just below her ear, not enough to leave a mark but enough to allow no doubt as to where the night was leading very, very soon. Down her neck, down to her breasts and she sighed in relief when his fingers trailed up between her thighs to touch her.

"It’s not illegal to want your wife," he said against her breasts. His tongue flicked, his lips curled around a nipple. "When she wants you too."

"Mmh, and I want you so bad," she whimpered and loved him for the grin she felt burning at her skin.

He was in a hurry to undress her, sharply pulling on her top, the pants all the way off to better lie between her legs and she loved that too, how comfortably he lay there like he had no intention ever to leave. His cheek rested against her thigh as he looked up at her while she arranged the pillows for her own coziness and they smiled at each other. She pushed curls back from his forehead.

"You’re so, so beautiful," he said again. His lips brushed against the skin of her thigh underneath, but tracing upwards and she felt him breathe in deeply. "And you smell so good and I wanna eat you up cause you taste so good too."

Her fingers toyed with his hair. She wasn’t good at taking compliments, but Tom always gave her ample practice. The first caress of his tongue against her, licking from bottom to top and stopping at the clit where he pressed a kiss, too.

"Tom…"

One leg was hooked over his shoulder, the other pushed to the side and she was so deliciously exposed to him. Tom's lips and tongue at her clit, her fingers buried in his hair to keep him there. She heard him groan with satisfaction and desire and perhaps just as much as the pleasure he brought her, this filled her with love for him. He was _ravenous_ for her. In his touch, under his lips, she felt like a thing of beauty, something he revered and adored. She had not been used to her body being treated with worship, often not even with respect. With every flick of his tongue, every caress of his fingers against the wetness below, he proved to Becky unknowingly that she was worthy of all his attentions. He proved to her that her dignity was never again to be put in doubt, that she would only ever be cherished by him, that her trust was well placed.

"In class this morning," he muttered and she loved his hot breath against such a sensitive part of her, though she was a little confused by the start of this thought, "The kids caught me zoning out, cause I was thinking about you."

One finger pressed in, just the right angle, a skill Tom rehearsed over and over the more they loved each other. She huffed out a breath of laughter at the vision she imagined, poor Tom caught in unspeakable feelings at the least appropriate moment.

"They were like, whatcha thinking about, Mr Houston, you’re totally out of it," he went on. The knuckle of a second finger, first gingerly then bolder when he noted that she was plenty wet enough for him. She loved his fingers, the way they stretched her. "I had to make up some shit on the spot."

"Mr Creative Mind," she teased. She swirled a curl of hair around her fingers and smiled down at him. She felt more than she saw the smile back. "What did you say?"

He shrugged one shoulder. His fingers twisted a certain way inside that made her groan out and lean her head back into the pillows.

"I said I was thinking about giving them Fs if they kept asking questions," he said.

He lifted his face from her to look at her and she loved the sight of his lips glistening with what she knew was the effect of his best efforts at pleasuring her, his chin drenched with it. It was endearing in an obscene sort of way. She bit her lip.

"I wouldn’t, though."

She gave the slightest pressure to the back of his neck and he dove back to his prize obediently. Lips sucking at her clit, always giving her more, better.

"I know you wouldn’t," she sighed. "You’re a good man, Tom."

His eyes were lidded with something soft and contented. The touch of his mouth was something just a tad sharper than soft, passion rolling from every lick of his tongue, every push of his fingers. She felt so good in his care, so relaxed.

"I’m almost there," she told him and was repaid with a smug grin.

"I know," he said, proud.

The giggle she gave lost itself in a whimper as Tom focused on the last stretch − except it wasn’t the last. When she came with a groan and her body tensing up, pushing into his mouth, Tom never stopped, not even when she squirmed for how sensitive she felt so close after having been pleasured to completion already. He barely even slowed down and she saw in his eyes that his determination to keep going was perfectly intentional. For a brief moment, she thought she saw the boy she had known who ran lap after lap when she challenged him to, who always scored more than she bargained to impress her.

"Do you want me to use one of the toys?" He asked. "Or do you want to…"

"No," she said, cutting him. "Just your mouth and fingers. Don’t stop."

At once his mouth on her again, perhaps hungrier for her the second time. A part of her felt selfish for taking up the stage and alone being the one getting pleasured and she wondered if she would dare mention that to the therapist next week. Likely, she would not. For Tom, it certainly was not an issue to speak of.

"I’m so fucking hard," he mumbled against her thigh.

But he made no sign of wanting to switch their roles, to stop his ministrations even for a second for her to take care of him. Love was a two way street, but Tom often threaded it more the one way for her pleasure and his. Perhaps she loved that, too. Perhaps she needed it.

"I’m not so sure I can go again," she said, a little hesitant though very, very willing to give it a try. "You did me so good already."

Still, she moaned at the way he pursed his lips around her clit, angled his fingers with more focus inside of her, how completely he ignored her words, so certain that he could do her better a second time. Tom was a simple man of simple desires, but he usually did manage the challenges he set up for himself and after some time, she felt the pleasure building up to something again. Her fingers caught his hair a tad too fiercely as she came, her hips pressing up into the touch of his mouth a little before she realized she was being too brusque. Stars filled up her eyes and never quite left as she looked down at him, so full of his love. He was still going. She didn’t know why she had expected him to stop after a second round.

"Third time’s a charm, right?" He said, as bratty as a green boy with all the self-assurance that only existed in him when they came together.

She sighed, smiled. She was feeling a little numb, a little swollen from having been too doted on, yet in Tom’s eyes, there was never enough affection he could shower her with. There was no upper limit to their love. There was, she thought, some limit to what her body could do but Tom had more trust than she did on that front.

The third time took a lot longer, perhaps more than the first two combined and she feared for his poor stiff back and jaw. For his part, Tom showed himself perhaps even more applied now than before. He needed to be, she reflected. Something more determined in every touch of his tongue, a third finger pressing in and stretching her full, but it was achieved after all. Becky closed her eyes and wondered if she would ever want to have sex ever again or if this had been it, the best and last time. Every part of her was satisfied and satiated. Tom’s wants were easier to guess. Would he stay between her legs forever if he had his way?

"Tom," she pleaded, pushing a palm against his forehead, "I can’t anymore. Don’t."

For her, he stopped the moment she uttered the words. He was beaming from ear to ear, very proud of himself but adorably so. She smiled back, a little tired from it but very, very satisfied. She patted the space next to her at the headboard for him to sit. Tom was ready to hold her and cuddle her, as if Becky was supposed to ignore the dick between them pressing rock hard against her hip. She caught her fingers around him and loved him for the surprised glance he gave her, like he had least expected her to reciprocate.

"You don’t have to," he said. "I just wanted to do you."

The way his hips pushed into the touch when she stroked him spoke differently and her smile turned wicked.

"But can I if _I_ want to?"

She loved the feel of him in her hand so much, the way he fit in her palm. She loved how free she felt when she touched him, knowing that every caress was given and received so willingly, desperate to please and to be pleased.

"Of course you can," he replied with kindness. "You can do anything you want."

"Then let me just..."

She found a cozy spot, half lying across his lap, half sprawled on the bed. Tom made to touch her again while she did him but she seized his hand away. She would not have him distract her. Tom pouted at being chided but relaxed into the pillows and smiled down at her when she pressed kisses at his dick, traced the length of it with her tongue.

"You’re so hard, babe," she said in awe and appreciation.

She was a little tired, so pushed to the edge, and she was certain that she had given better head before but she knew Tom never thought of it in that way. Whenever they came together, they were wholly in the present moment and nothing before or after could spoil it.

"Yeah. Yeah, I’ve been waiting all day."

He touched her hair softly, not to guide but to enjoy the feel of it through his fingers. He had always loved her hair and for him, she kept it loose and flowing, even if it distracted her a little. The soft touch of his was enough to make up for the slight annoyance. He smiled and there was lazy contentment in his gaze that filled her with comfort.

"You do that so good, babe."

She smirked. The dick popped out of her mouth and she held it against her cheek, rubbing slow fingers up and down. He was so hard, and yet she knew she could still toy with him longer as she wanted. Likely just a little longer, though.

"Sucking you off? That’s my skill?"

He nodded, not catching the sass. He had never been a guy for wit and she loved him precisely as he was. His thumb pushed back a strand of her hair that had gotten in the way and stroked the skin at her temple. Her smirk turned to a more tender smile.

"You’re good at it," he said, "I love it when you do."

She kissed up the length of him, took him in her mouth again. She had never been able to take all of him, but he liked it just fine this way. If his words were honest, he liked it more than fine. In truth, she loved the act just as much as he did. There was a special sort of connection that sparked up between them when their mouths were on each other and she could not tire of it. When she loved him, or when he loved her, there wasn’t a care for anything else in the world, not even their own pleasure. She felt slightly guilty when she was at the center of the attention, but the opposite felt so very natural. She loved the romantic notion of focusing solely on Tom just like he always did on her − and she loved the act of it, too.

"I love you," she muttered against his dick, though the words were aimed more at Tom as a whole. Or maybe some parts of him were more beloved in such moments and deserved the attention. The way she adored Tom for his soul and his heart wasn’t separate from how she loved his body, they were one and the same. "And I love it when I do this, too."

He leaned down to beg for a kiss which she readily gave before going back to the much more intimate kiss so well begun. So hard between her lips, under her tongue, in her palm as she rubbed up and down with the bobs of her head. Perhaps because of the compliments, she was especially eager to give the best of herself to pleasing him and she saw in his gaze just how well he received her. She loved him day in, day out, but nothing that happened outside this bed quite matched the adoration she felt when they made love to one another.

Maybe for her sake, to relieve her jaw a little, he didn’t hold back and before long she could feel him clenching under her, right at the edge. Or maybe he really had been as worked up from before as he had said and the relief was his instead. Whichever it was, he didn’t last too long and she felt his hand seek hers out at his lap to entwine their fingers.

"I’m gonna come," he told her in a low voice, a courtesy that had never been necessary. Becky knew him by heart already too.

She blinked, looked up into his eyes, and he came in a spurt down her throat which made him grunt and squeeze her hand tight. With the other, she pumped the last of it out, very slowly feeling him less and less hard in her touch till, with one last wet kiss, she let go of him entirely. She might have stayed there a little longer, her face comfortably resting against his thigh as Tom brushed fingers through her hair, satisfied, but he stretched and yawned and she leaned up again a little, rested on an elbow. She was filled with the lazy contentment of the afterglow which she saw plainly mirrored in his own eyes. She pulled the hand to her lips to kiss the back of it gently.

"I’m gonna sleep, I think," he said and she heard in his slurred voice the tiredness. Not a minute since climax and he was already soft with it, his eyes drooping a little. "If that’s alright."

She nodded and sat up. It wasn’t so cold that she absolutely had to put her pajamas back on, though it wouldn’t have hurt either. She settled on Tom’s body warmth instead.

"I’ll just read a bit."

"Uh huh."

She grabbed her novel from the nightstand and cuddled against him, both of them arranging their bodies snug into one another for a perfect pile of warmth and coziness. His arms were mellow around her as she felt his exhaustion rapidly taking over. He kissed the top of her head and cradled her comfortably against him from behind. She looked back to smile at him and he kissed her lips too before closing his eyes.

"Three’s not bad, huh?" he whispered at her ear. "I’d have tried more if you wanted."

"Three’s exactly enough as it was, you gave me all I wanted," she replied and leaned to kiss the arm that was embracing her. "Goodnight, Tom."

"Night, babe," he said in a yawn.

He was sleeping before she had turned two pages and his quiet breath was soothing to her as she felt its rise and fall in all parts of the embrace. That had changed, she supposed. He was more tired now than he had been as a bright-eyed kid. Softer, too, less rash. She’d liked how cocky he could get, she still liked it now. She loved him, tired and sad now but all passion and care like he had always been, like he would always be, she loved him just as much as she had in her youth. Or perhaps now even a little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you’ve read y’all


End file.
